Secrets
by AnnaR5
Summary: What really happened between Bracken and Kendra. How will Kendra handle big news that could change her life forever. Review please!


**This is my first one-shot and my first published Fablehaven story. Hope you enjoy!**

Can I talk to you?" Bracken asked.

Kendra smiled up at him.

"Sure." She shrugged.

He sat next to her on the soft sand and she stared out at the beautiful ocean keeping her eyes off of him.

"I'm sorry about Vanessa earlier." Bracken said. "She was trying to lash out at me for embarrassing her earlier."

"Don't worry." Kendra said "I get it."

He scooped her hand in his. Kendra hesitated when he did so. She was trying to hide the hurt she felt from the truth. It would never happen.

"Vanessa wasn't wrong."

Kendra's breath caught in her throat and tears filled her eyes.

"S-she wasnt?" Kendra asked.

He nodded his head.

She involuntarily let out a small sob as hurt soaked through her body. Bracken turned to her. Panic enveloped his eyes.

"Did I say something." He asked.

She shook her head. The tears fell uncontrolably no matter how hard she tried to stop them. He held tightly onto her hand and rubbed her back as he tried to comfort her.

"Do you want to go somewhere else to talk."

She nodded her head slowly but made no move to get up.

"Do you want me to carry you." He asked kindly which made Kendra' heart melt inside of he chest.

"Could you." She said between her tears.

"Of course." He smiled.

He pulled her onto his lap so she was facing him and stood up. Kendra laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and tried to stop herself.

The next time she opened her eyes was when she was set down on a comfortable seat known to one of the rental cars.

Bracken grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

She wiped her eyes.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

Bracken pulled her into his side.

"You can stay on the beach. You don't have to come."

She leaned her head against the back of the seat.

"You guys don't need me. I'm useless. I think I've always been people just didn't want to hurt my feelings after what happened earlier this year."

He turned her face towards himself.

"We do need you. We would not have a single chance at winning this war if you weren't here. You are smart and brave and still so bright I can hardly look at you. You're special Kendra."

She turned and looked out the window watching the waves crash in the distance.

"Thanks." She whispered.

"I mean it." Bracken said

She nodded her head and a last few tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you want to tell me what happened earlier this year. I would like to know what fun you were having while I was trapped in a rutty old dungeon." He teased.

"I'd trade places with you in seconds." Kendra stated.

"I'm sure you would but I can't know for sure if you don't tell me what happened"

Kendra stared down at her feet not saying a word.

"You can trust me." Bracken said.

"It hurts." Kendra replied. "To talk about him. It even hurts to trust someone."

"You can tell me." Bracken said. His voice hinted a lot of desperation.

" I know I trust you. I think you are one of the only people here I fully trust."

"What about Seth?" Bracken asked.

"I would not trust Seth to pick out a pair of shoes for himself." Kendra chuckled.

Bracken let out a little laugh before her scooped Kendra up on his lap and leaned his nose against hers and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"OK. I'll tell you." Kendra sighed.

"Thank you." Bracken smiled.

She closed her eyes and began.

"Remember when I told you in the dungeon if you stuttered your story would be more believable?"

Bracken nodded his head.

"Well last year the Sphinx introduced me to a boy named Gavin Rose. He looked about 16 and at the time I was 14. I really liked him. He seemed to like me to. They said he was an expert dragon tammer and his dad was Chuck Rose. I don't know if you know who he is. So apparently he was always on missions with the knights but we still wrote. We went to Lost Mesa together to try to retrieve an artifact. We fought off some weird coyate thing and took its rain stick. Then we went to Wyrmroost a little while after that. While there we were alerted that Navorog was at the gate. We were scared that the society found another unicorn horn. Warren got injured. I don't remember how. That whole experience is a blur now but we put him in a knapsack. A lot of other stuff happened that isn't worth telling but the sky giant Thornis sent griffins to find us because we had done him a favor. We got separated it was Gavin Warren who was in the knapsack and I. A dragon started to attack us and Gavin turned into a huge black dragon. He was Navorag. He played with my emotions as if it was a sport. I will never forgive the Sphinx for what he has done to my family and I. Now he lost control and now were all going to die. My parents think I'm dead. I haven't seen them in forever and now I'm gonna die." A few tears ran down her face as she finished.

Bracken wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"Don't loose hope. We might have a chance." Bracken soothed.

She laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll try." She whispered.

"Seth said something about him killing Maddox's brother."

Kendra nodded her head.

"He tried to kill Mara but she saved herself. I wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for Seth. He gave me a breast plate. Navarog swipes me against the chest and it saved me. He trapped Warren in the knapsack we got him out when we recovered the Translocator. I think Warren is the only other one here besides Seth that I can trust. He's my best friend."

"You've been through a lot for a 15 year old girl." Bracken said.

She nodded her head. Bracken lifted her chin so she was facing him. He slowly leaned in.

"Is this OK?" He whispered.

She nodded and closed her eyes waiting for what was coming. She felt soft warm lips moving in sync with hers. They eventually separated for air and leaned there foreheads together.

"Kendra I think Gavin is at Living Mirage. He was in the cell you and Seth were in but they moved him when Seth came. I don't think he's Navarog the might have made Navarogs avatar look like him."

Kendra pressed her lips back against Bracken's.

"That was smart. Kissing me before you told me that information." Kendra

laughed.

"I know. That's why I did it." Bracken smiled.

He pressed her lips back against hers.

"I think we should wait and see how this disaster plays out before telling the others about us." Bracken said.

"There's an us now?" Kendra questioned.

"I want there to be." Bracken said.

"Okay...but you have to catch me first." Kendra laughed as she opened the car door and ran out to the sandy beach. She screamed and erupted into a fit of laughter when she felt strong arms around her body and flip her around.

"I really love your laugh." Bracken chuckled.

"I love your eyes." Kendra whispered as Bracken leaned in and they kissed passionately.

They embraced each other tightly before heading back to the others.

"That sounds perfect." Kendra said to Bracken after he told her about coming to the Fairy Kingdom.

Bracken looked at his wristwatch.

"I have to go now but I'll see you probably next week." Bracken smiled.

Kendra felt a couple rain drops hit her skin.

"Ya I should probably get back to. For lunch."

"I'll make sure you get back safely before leaving. With the coin I gave you will you let me know when you get home." He asked.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Bye." He said.

"Bye." She smiled.

She started walking through the rain before it started to pour and she ran. Not getting very far she stopped and ran the back to the shrine.

"Kendra what's -" Bracken got cut off by Kendra's words.

"I don't want to wait. I don't care how old I am or how old you are. I want this. I want you. What happened at the beach that meant something to me. I don't want to start over with you. I told you stuff that my parents don't even know. Please-" This time her words were cut off by his soft lips on hers.

"I didn't want to say what I did. It was your parents and grandparents who suggested it."

"They don't have to know." Kendra whispered and kissed him again.

"Next week we'll go to Living Mirage. Okay." Bracken said and pulled her in a hug.

"Okay." Kendra smiled.

Kendra giggled as she was pushed up against a bathroom wall and lips were on hers. She wrapped her arms around Bracken's neck and they devorered each others lips. There was a knock on the door that made them pull off of each other.

"Kendra were all going downstairs to the dungeon to investigate the prisoners. You and Bracken need to finish your make out session because we need him to see if we are realesing any threats." Vanessa called through the door.

"How do you know about us." Kendra asked desperately.

"I saw you guys on the beach." Vanessa answered. "And I saw you walk into the bathroom after he did."

"Please don't tell." Kendra pleaded.

"Don't worry I've kept it a secret this long." Vanessa said.

"Are we clear to come out." Kendra asked.

"Yep." Vanessa answered.

They exited the bathroom and Vanessa led them back to the others.

"Where were you guys." Seth asked.

"Bracken was in the bathroom and I found Kendra looking for him." Vanessa answered.

Kendra noticed her dad look at Bracken uncertainly.

"Is that true. Who even knows if we can trust Vanessa." Grand!a Sorenson asked.

Kendra rolled her eyes at her grandma.

"Its true." Kendra answered innocently.

"Why were you looking for him." Her dad asked.

"What is this a game of twenty questions." Kendra asked.

"Kendra you've been acting different lately." Her mom said.

"No she hasn't." Seth added.

"She seems happier." Grandpa Sorenson added.

"Isn't that a good thing." Bracken asked.

"Enough with this. Are we going to the dungeons or not." Agad asked.

"We are." Kendra decided for everyone else.

They made there way down to the dungeons. Bracken tested all the human prisoners to see if they were innocent or not. Majority of the prisoners stayed in there cells, few receiving freedom. At the last cell they were to check Bracken spoke.

"This one Kendra and I must do ourselves."

"How come only you two." Seth whined.

"I don't want to frighten him. I've gotten to know him over a few months. Warren would be aloud to come but he is not caught up on who is inside which would lead to certain death for the prisoner." Bracken explained.

"Do what you must." Agad said.

Bracken used the keys to unlock the door and ushered Kendra in before shutting the door behind them. They walked in to the far side of the adnormally large cell were they found a crying figure on the ground. Kendra dropped the flashlight she was holding and wrapped her arms around the crying figure.

K-k-Kendra." The familiar voice asked.

"Gavin its all over. You're safe." Kendra consoled.

"W-w-when I went back for Warren on the Mesa they got me. They Sphinx he's a traitor."

"I know. Its over you're coming with us. You're going home." Kendra answered.

"I don't have a home." He sobbed.

"Yes you do." Kendra said.

"You'll come live with my family."

"My friend. Something happened to him. He hasn't come by for a long time."

"Gavin I'm right here." Bracken said.

Kendra helped Gavin stand up before she went into the warm arms of Bracken and embraced him.

"Y-y-you've met him before." Gavin asked.

"You missed a lot. But don't worry we'll catch you up." Bracken said.

"Ya you think you are the only one that was locked down here. A lot of people were." Kendra joked.

"Can I see the flashlight its so dark In here." Gavin asked.

"No its not." Bracken and Kendra said in unison.

"How is it not there is n-n-no light in here." Gavin asked.

"Kendra's so bright she lights up the whole room." Bracken teased.

Kendra giggled and poked his arm while he kissed her head.

"Are you guys together." Gavin asked.

"Ya but its kinda a secret due to over protective parents slash grandparents." Kendra said.

"I don't see Kendra shinning." Gavin also said.

Bracken looked at Kendra with a puzzled expression.

"I never told him. I told the other one." Kendra said.

"Tell who what." Gavin asked.

"Kendra's fairykind." Bracken said.

"Since when." Gavin asked.

"Since I was 13." Kendra answered.

"Ohhhh. That makes sense." Gavin said.

"Well we should get out of here. Kendra you go out first to restrain Warren." Bracken said.

Almost a year and a half later Kendra's 17th birthday came round and Kendra was thrilled. She and Bracken had kept their relationship a secret long enough and decided they would stage him asking her out. She was in her room getting ready for her dinner with family and friends. She couldn't remember where she dropped her earring the last time she used it so she rummaged there all the trunks that they might of been in. She picked up a few papers and gasped. As she read them tears flowed down her face.

KENDRA K. SORENSON

BORN:10-14-96 (if this takes place in 2015)

BORN TO: MARLA K. LARSEN (15)& SCOTT M. SORENSON (18)

ADOPTED BY: RUTH SORENSON & STANLEY SORENSON

DATE OF ADOPTION: 10-21-96

ADOPTION FROM: SUNSHINE BABIES NEW YORK

Kendra cupped a hand over her mouth. She stuff the papers in her hand before looking outside and saw the person she wanted to see. She ran down stairs and out the door with several people yelling at her to ask were she was going. How dare her parents tell her what she can and can't do when they didn't even want her in the first place. Everyone in that house probably knew this information and didn't tell her. Breaking out of though she ran into Bracken's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He stumbled a little but caught her. She buried her head in his kneck and silently cried while her held her and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Kendra what's wrong." He whispered to her.

She handed him the papers that were crushed in her hand. After he read them he sat them in the grass with her legs still around his torso. With her in his lap he cupped her face. He slowly leaned in and Kendra's eyes fluttered shut. His lips made contact with hers and what was a small peck on the lips turned into a passonite heavy kiss.

"What is the meaning of this." She heard her grandpa yell.

She and Bracken pulled away from each other and stared at the crowd that was forming around them.

"Inside now." Her dad growled.

"No." Kendra said.

"Did you just tell me no." Scott said like he was talking to a five year old.

"Yes I did." Kendra said.

"Kendra this is my house so get inside." Grandpa Sorenson said.

"Kay." She smiled sweetly.

She pulled Bracken by the hand and skipped to the house with him holding her hand.

"What are you doing." Bracken asked.

"I'm listening to the people I have to listen to. Did my grandma happen to say anything to you about not supporting this relationship."

'No she didn't." Bracken answered.

"See where I'm going here." Kendra asked

Bracken nodded his head and an adorable smile formed on his lips.

They reached the house and walked into and sat down in the dinning room while everyone followed.

"I thought we told you that you would have to wait until she was an adult." Stan yelled at Bracken from across the table.

Bracken opened his mouth up to speak but Kendra spoke instead.

"He did. Then I came back and told him I didn't care. Then we kissed in the rain. It was quite romantic and then he told me you told him to say that and then we decided to keep this a secret. So basically it is your fault that you didn't know about are relationship that has been going on for about 2 years."

"Did you sleep with him." Marla asked.

Kendra gave no response.

"Answer your mother." Scott demanded.

"No I will not." Kendra said.

"Kendra honey answer your mom." Grandma Sorenson said.

"No I didn't sleep with him. Not everyone gets pregnant when they are 15. And almost no 15 year old gives there baby away and the babies grandparents have to adopt the baby. Probably because a stupid prophecy said they had to or else the world would end."

No one acknowledged what she had said.

"Who knew about this relationship." Stan asked the people at the table.

Warren Vanessa and Gavin stood up.

"Warren?" Bracken asked.

"I was the one sent to make sure you did your job. You did so I didn't say anything. Even though you and Kendra still got together."

"How do you know Vanessa." Stan asked.

"I saw them on the beach and at Living Mirage they were both in the bathroom when I went looking for them."

"What about you Gavin." Stan asked

"They told me." Gavin stated.

Before Stan could speak again Kendra stood up.

"How many people knew about my parents giving me up." Kendra asked with a shakey voice.

Dale was the only one who stood up.

"It was during my fall break when I was 15. I was helping out on the preserve. Stan and Ruth brought you here but you left during my stay."

"I didn't know about the adoption but I do have a picture of you somewhere in my pocket."

He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a sparkly red box. "It was suppose to be your present. For your birthday but you can open it now since it is your birthday."

Kendra took the top off of the box and stared at the photograph inside. It was a picture of when she looked a few months old and Warren who looked around 11 was holding her and smiling. There were a few others in the box of him playing with her and it took everything she had not to cry.

"Thank you. Its nice to know someone cares about me." She smiled.

Everyone at the table went on and on about how much they loved her this time around.

"Kendra. Giving you up was the hardest thing I've ever done and even though I wasn't to happy to have you back in my life at the time I wouldn't wish for anything else now." Her mom said.

"Same." Her dad agreed.

"Does this mean I can see Bracken."

"Whatever makes you happy on your birthday." Ruth said.

She turned and face Bracken on his lap and kissed his lips in front of everyone and nobody cared. Except for Seth.


End file.
